


Семейное древо

by Sangrill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Natural disasters both human and actual, Tree-climbing, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Как Люк Скайуокер потоп на дереве пережидал. Жаль, что не один.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Семейное древо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Family Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591151) by [frodogenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodogenic/pseuds/frodogenic). 



Люк Скайуокер всю жизнь, всю жизнь мечтал залезть на дерево.

Ребенком из всех направлений его интересовало исключительно вверх, но одним из бесчисленных недостатков Татуина был вопиющий дефицит того, на что можно забраться, а если точнее – того, на что можно забраться, не вызвав инфаркта у тети Беру (каньоны Юндлендской пустоши) или приступа гнева со стороны дяди Оуэна (влагосборники). Так что более везучие дети с более счастливых планет, которые, если верить всем головидео, в любой момент могли выскочить за порог и бросить вызов оковам гравитации, вскарабкавшись на дерево, пробуждали в нем жгучую зависть.

Эта детская мечта, подобно многим другим, пока исполнялась не так, как он надеялся.

Так высоко, как только можно было забраться, не прогибая ветки, Люк вжался в развилку ствола – спасибо Силе уже за то, что тускло-серого, почти под цвет формы, – и как мог изображал кору. Дело было непростое: у коры вряд ли бывают проблемы с колотящимся сердцем и ходящими ходуном легкими. Удивительно, как быстро можно научиться лазить по пятидесятиметровым деревьям…

...приглушенно затрещало и забряцало, словно явилось человек пятьдесят с погремушками, и на усыпанную листьями землю в двадцати с чем-то метрах под ногами накатила волна белой брони…

...при наличии правильной мотивации.

Не обращая внимания на горящие огнем легкие, Люк заставил себя дышать медленно-медленно. 

"Не смотрите вверх, не смотрите вверх, не смотрите вверх…"

Они посмотрели вверх.

И поплелись дальше, осматривая кроны других деревьев. Спасла хвоя, менее густая, чем хотелось бы, зато сверкавшая почти зеркальным серебром, на которое было неприятно смотреть. Люк облегченно позволил себе глубокий вдох…

Над землей пронесся знакомый звук – и впился прямо в спинной мозг.

Люк зажмурился и сжал губы. Мог бы остановить обмен веществ в клетках – остановил бы.

Звук стал громче, к нему присоединились шаги – всего одна пара ног, но поступь целой роты, только что прошедшей мимо, была легче. Люк не решался открыть глаза, боясь, что выдаст даже дрогнувшее веко, но в зрении не было нужды. Сила показывала каждую мелочь, показывала, как в поисках заветной дичи изучают кроны деревьев глаза, как у насекомого, и колючая искра внимания, холодные и пронизывающие, словно ветер Хота. Он, конечно, знал, что Люк здесь…

...приблизительно.

Мастер Йода с превеликим неудовольствием указывал на крайне невоспитанную манеру своего последнего ученика рассеиваться в Силе; иссохший старый мастер относил это на счет воспитания в мертвой пустыне без надлежащего джедайского образования. Он немало времени заставлял Люка практиковаться в том, чтобы обращать энергию внутрь себя, сводя на минимум оставляемые в Силе следы, но сегодня только рассеяние и могло его выручить.

Не открывая глаз, Люк изо всех сил постарался распространить свое присутствие в Силе еще чуть дальше, ослабить его еще чуть больше. Насколько он мог оценить, его духовная проекция более или менее равномерно охватывала лес в радиусе пяти с лишним кликов. Вейдер должен был знать, что он где-то в этом районе, и все же ему предстояло искать одного маленького хитрого повстанца в обширной и поросшей густым лесом местности. И Люк был уверен, что его путь отхода остался необнаруженным. Легкий корабль – сиденье, ручка управления да гипердвигатель, вот и все, – сильно уступал по размеру истребителю, что должны были искать, и прятался в заросшем овраге с отвесными склонами, до которого чуть не доставала духовная проекция Люка, а слабенькое излучение легко терялось на фоне находившейся практически под кораблем естественной термической трещины.

Нужно было только добраться до корабля раньше, чем Вейдер доберется до него самого. Проще простого.

Уже целую минуту дыхательный аппарат, тихий и зловещий, кружил внизу издевкой над горящими легкими Люка. Он чувствовал, как обжигающий нервы взгляд изучает его укрытие… но в Силе не ощущалось ни ноток триумфа, ни особого всплеска подозрительности.

Тяжелая поступь начала удаляться. Медленно – как же медленно – затих шум дыхательного аппарата.

Люк с мучительной осторожностью сделал глоток столь остро необходимого кислорода, еще глоток – и так пока в глазах не исчезли черные пятна. Еле пронесло.

Он еще пять минут неподвижно просидел на своем насесте, чтобы они точно удалились на приличное расстояние, но на горизонте забрезжила надежда. Основная поисковая группа осталась у него за спиной, и если между ним и кораблем кто и был, то только шальной патруль-другой.

Шансы получше ему вряд ли светили.

Нервно выдохнув, Люк отлип от ствола, потрогал кобуру проверить, что ремешок в верхней части все еще застегнут и бластер не выпадет, скользнул вниз по дереву, пролетел последнюю пару метров и приземлился с глухим стуком и тишайшим шорохом опавшей хвои. 

Не выпрямляясь, он замер в подлеске и заозирался по сторонам, проверяя, что горизонт чист…

– Умно, юноша.

Он, должно быть, взлетел на какой-то загадочной тяге родом из Силы. Люк снова оказался на дереве, в пяти метрах от земли, еще до того, как услышанные слова отложились в сознании.

Впрочем, знать их смысл и не требовалось: этот голос сам по себе был достаточной причиной уносить ноги.

Продвижение вверх прервал рывок бесплотной руки, и Люк, схватившись за дерево так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь – если точнее, наверное, бессмертная душа, – инстинктивно ударил Силой в ответ и очень удивился, когда хватка на ногах исчезла. Пролетев еще пару метров вверх, он втиснулся в первую же большую развилку, вцепился в дерево, как промышленный сварочный зажим, и только потом вытянул шею и посмотрел вниз.

Вейдер стоял прямо под ним, руки в боки, и не сводил мрачного взгляда с коммандера Скайуокера и только него.

Проклятье проклятье проклятье проклятье проклятье. Как вообще можно оставаться настолько бесшумным, когда у тебя гребаный дыхательный аппарат? И какого ситха уже Люку хватило тупости… самому себя загнать на дерево, как фруктовая белка – эта странная фраза была в ходу у Хана, и, ну, вот Люк и узнал наконец, что она означает.

И почему это такая скверная стратегия. Что ему мешало просто дать стрекача?

– Очень умно.

Вейдер прохаживался у основания дерева, не сводя с Люка глаз, словно нексу – с птичьей клетки. Было непонятно, доволен он или раздражен, смеется или язвит. Люк подозревал, что все это звучало бы одинаково.

– Недостаточно, – проворчал Люк.

И как тут выкручиваться?

На сей раз прыгать было не вариант.

"Пап, лови", – с ноткой истерики подумал он.

– Нет, – согласился Вейдер, – но ты был близок, юноша. Ты и в самом деле полон сюрпризов.

Люк поморщился. Он сказал это на Беспине – а потом основательно усвоил, что такое настоящий сюрприз.

– Спускайся, – велел Вейдер. – Ты не можешь сидеть там вечно.

Почувствовался еще один резкий рывок. Люк стиснул зубы, вжался в дерево даже больше и со всей силы ударил в ответ, стоя на своем. Сидя. Неважно.

– Поспорим?

"Хорошо сказано, Скайуокер. Тебе сколько, двенадцать?" – подумал он.

Вейдер явно тоже не впечатлился.

– Не будь таким ребенком. Бежать поздно, идти некуда.

– Это лучше, чем идти с тобой.

Люк бурчал себе под нос, но внизу заметно похолодало, а аура Вейдера зловеще запульсировала. Может, у него в шлеме были усиленные датчики звука. Может, до этого он услышал, как колотится в груди сердце сидящего на дереве Люка.

– Ты, похоже, считаешь, что у тебя здесь есть выбор, юноша, – Вейдер уже шипел. – Это больше не так: я не повторяю ошибок.

– Четыре года опыта говорят, что повторяешь!

Джедаям, наверное, не полагалось опускаться до столь жалких выпадов, но что-то подсказывало Люку, что тем нечасто приходилось иметь дело с лордами ситхов, являющимися… заявляющими, что являются их отцами.

Вейдер продолжил ходить вокруг основания дерева, и пока он не видел, Люк потянул за удерживающий бластер ремешок. Шансов снять Дарта Вейдера у жалкого мелкого творения "БласТех" было как у снежинки на Татуине, но, возможно, вышло бы отвлечь внимание достаточно, чтобы получить фору.

– Может, раньше ты и ускользал, но сегодня ты загнал себя на дерево, как фруктовая белка, Скайуокер.

А вот теперь над ним точно смеялись.

"Иди в задницу, пап", – подумал он.

– Меня все устраивает, – с абсолютно напускной смелостью отозвался Люк. – Хочешь достать – поднимись и достань!

– В этом не будет необходимости. Твоя детская выходка…

Рука Люка нащупала подвернувшуюся шишку и, не спрашивая у центра принятия решений в мозге, оторвала ее и запустила вниз. Вейдер не стал уклоняться, и она со стуком отскочила от боковой части шлема.

– ...ничего не даст. Ты лишь тратишь мое время и собственные силы. Спускайся. Живо.

– Нет.

Вейдер ткнул в его сторону указательным пальцем.

– Это последний раз, когда ты мне это сказал.

Двенадцатилетнему пацану в Люке страшно хотелось просто из вредности крикнуть "нет" еще раз, но что-то подсказывало, что это плохо кончится.

– Хочешь поспорить?

Кончилось немногим лучше; в Силе заструилось нечто холодное и зловещее.

– А ты хочешь? – прошипел Вейдер.

Люк тихо выругался и опять вжался в развилку. При нем даже светового меча не было. На земле Вейдер мог сделать с ним что угодно, абсолютно, и сколько ни борись, именно на земле ему и предстояло неминуемо оказаться, если только с небес за ним не спустится колесница или Вейдера ни с того ни с сего не поразит любезно подвернувшаяся молния.

"Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет", – подумал он.

Бас, от которого волосы дыбом вставали, странно смягчился.

– Спускайся, юноша. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

– Да конечно.

– Разумеется, – раздраженно ответил Вейдер. – Ты безоружен.

Люк не смог сдержать смех.

– Знаешь что, давай ты начнешь перечислять своих безоружных жертв, а как закончишь, я слезу. Если к тому времени не сдохну от обезвоживания!

Увы, Вейдер отбивал слова почти так же легко, как выстрелы из бластеров.

– И это говорит уничтоживший "Звезду Смерти". Не думал, что ты лицемерен, сын.

– Я тебе не сын!

Десятки шишек, сорвавшись с дерева, обрушились на Вейдера, и тот одним сдержанным движением отбросил их в сторону.

– Тебе мало лжи Кеноби, решил добавить собственной?

– Единственный лжец здесь…

– Ладно бы ты еще верил в свои слова. Мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Люка вдруг затрясло, сердце забилось со скоростью света. Несказанные слова съежились; он отвернулся, надеясь, что на лице ничего не отразилось, и зная, что это почти наверняка не так. Хотелось забыть, забыть все, каждую секунду того дня. Хотелось, чтобы его никогда не было. Хотелось очнуться от кошмара. Хотелось не верить.

– Возьми себя в руки, – рявкнул Вейдер. – Как маленький.

Это почему-то было едва ли не больнее, чем лишиться кисти. Единственный пришедший в голову ответ – опровержение, мольба, нападка, он сам не знал, что имеет в виду, – был:

– Мне двадцать два.

– Я это прекрасно знаю.

В голосе звенела ярость, каждый слог был сам себе смерч. Вейдер не просто негодовал из-за того, что Люк прожил без него двадцать два года, – ему хотелось воскресить всех, кто был хоть немного причастен к этим годам, медленно разорвать их на части, а убив, опять сделать то же самое.

Такая безумная жажда мести должна была бы ужасать, но Люк слишком хорошо знал это чувство. Пол-Альянса завербовалось, потому что Империя у них кого-то отняла. Слишком часто он видел, как кривятся губы и сжимаются кулаки, когда слушал их рассказы, видел чистую ярость, которую они брали с собой в бой… а в тихие, сокровенные минуты видел, что эту ярость питает. Такой гнев всегда означал скорбь, страшную, надрывную, изменяющую всю жизнь скорбь, а скорбь означала…

...но это не могло быть правдой. Перед ним стоял Дарт Вейдер, монстр под кроватью у всей галактики. Попроси команду безумных ученых поместить в живое существо самую суть понятий Зла, Гнева и Смерти – их чудовищное творение глянет на Вейдера и бросится наутек. Бред. Все это был какой-то…

Очередной настоятельный рывок Силы едва не сдернул Люка с дерева, и он, спешно собравшись, как можно мощнее ударил в ответ, чувствуя себя вомп-крысой, пинающей крайт-дракона.

– Да хватит уже!

– Я перестану, когда ты образумишься и спустишься.

– Спущусь, когда ты уберешься отсюда!

– Как хочешь, – пророкотал проклятущий бас. – У тебя тридцать секунд, чтобы передумать.

– Или что? – огрызнулся Люк.

Вместо ответа Вейдер снял с пояса световой меч.

Люк побелел.

– Ты же не серьезно.

– Можешь в это верить… еще двадцать пять секунд.

Он включил меч.

Люк подавил вспышку паники и как мог лучше изобразил предельно ехидного и спокойного Хана:

– Да? Что случилось с условием "брать только живым"?

– Не беспокойся, юноша, я не позволю падению тебя убить, – конец меча прохаживающегося Вейдера выписывал на опавшей серо-стальной хвое огненные дуги, – но, возможно, дам ему в определенной мере вывести тебя из строя. Пятнадцать секунд.

Во рту пересохло, как в полдень в Дюнном море.

– Блефуешь.

– Я никогда не блефую. Десять секунд.

Конечно, он никогда не блефовал. Дарт Вейдер все-таки.

– Пять секунд.

Соседнее дерево стояло в четырех метрах – можно было достать, если прыгнуть в нужный момент. Не мог же Вейдер рубить деревья быстрее, чем Люк – прыгать, так?

– Четыре. Три.

Вообще-то, скорее в пяти метрах…

– Две. Одна…

_Fierfek_ 1.

Вейдер замахнулся, Люк напрягся и приготовился прыгать, как только он…

Вдруг Сила… таким был бы цвет боевой сирены, если бы ее можно было попробовать на вкус, по-другому Люк описать не мог. Он ничего не видел, зато чувствовал еще как, и Вейдер тоже: рука, державшая меч, застыла, так и осталась за спиной. Они оба повернули голову в северном направлении, к склону горы, по которому поднялись штурмовики. Послышался слабый, но быстро нараставший рев.

А еще быстро стихшие крики.

Люк проглотил ком в горле.

– Это что?

– Проклятье.

– Это не ответ!

Кого он тут изображал, второе пришествие Хана Соло?

Вейдер обратил на него раздраженного вида линзы.

– Плотина, юноша. Ее могло…

Над склоном, перемалывая в пенной пасти грязь, ветви, валуны и редкую россыпь похожих на кукол силуэтов в белой броне, вдруг вознеслась десятиметровая стена воды. Люк почувствовал, как отливает от лица кровь.

– Да, ее прорвало, – поправился Вейдер, словно говорил о лопнувшем детском бассейне, не о гигантской волне жидкой смерти, косившей лес, как лужайку, с ходу выворачивая двадцатиметровые деревья…

Раньше времени затряслось уже его дерево, и Люк, оторвавшись от созерцания конца света, обнаружил поднимающийся вровень со своим плечом здоровенный черный шлем.

Взвизгнув, он рванул вверх по той ветви развилки, что потолще, и, в спешке едва не упав, как можно быстрее опять оказался вне досягаемости.

– Найди себе свое дерево!

– В непосредственной близости от нас это самое крепкое.

Плевать, Люк был готов попытать удачи на соседнем, но стоило ему встать на ветку для разгона, как Вейдер вскочил на только что оставленную им развилку и схватил его за ремень, так что Люк упал на живот.

– Сиди где сидишь!

Краем глаза Люк увидел, как надвигается что-то большое, и решил вместо продолжения спора лучше обхватить ветку руками и ногами – а в следующее мгновение дерево приняло на себя удар гребня волны.

Все пятьдесят метров ствола выгнулись назад; Вейдеру пришлось отпустить ремень, чтобы найти еще одну точку опоры, а ветка Люка взвилась бешеным ронто, так что он перевернулся и теперь цеплялся за нее снизу. Дерево вытянулось параллельно земле, и появилось ужасное чувство, что оно на пределе; в бурлящей реке виднелись большие валуны, один удар – и конец… вот сейчас… сейчас…

...нет, дерево держалось. Держалось.

Люк со вздохом облегчения покосился на бушевавший всего в двух-трех метрах под его жердочкой поток. Для того, кто провел большую часть жизни в пустыне, его удивительно много раз едва не прикончила вода.

Хрип респиратора напомнил, что стихийное бедствие – не так уж фигурально выражаясь – вовсе никуда не делось, и Люк решил посмотреть, можно ли еще сбежать на соседнее дерево.

Его больше не было. Сорок пять секунд – и из лесного царя их дерево превратилось в вертикальный остров посреди все ширящегося и ускоряющегося нисходящего потока. Единственное другое выжившее дерево на расстоянии прыжка склонялось так низко, что струи срывали листву с верхних ветвей, и, похоже, не выдержало бы даже столкновения с прыгнувшим Люком. Проклятье.

– Советую не пробовать, – грохочущий поток бледнел на фоне этого голоса, – оно протянет не более пяти минут.

Люк изогнулся и зло посмотрел поверх левой руки.

– Вижу, я не идиот.

– Твои суждения в том, что касается прыжков с большой высоты, пока зарекомендовали себя не лучшим образом.

Вейдер превентивно схватился за ремень, и Люк с воплем пнул его ногой в шлем, не переставая на манер вуки отчаянно держаться за ветку.

– Успокойся, – имел наглость сказать Вейдер. – Вероятно, мы здесь надолго. Тебе стоит найти более надежное место для ожидания.

– Вроде другого конца галактики?

Люк попытался подтянуться обратно, не удержался за дурацкую шелковистую кору и лихорадочным движением вновь сцепил пальцы.

– В данным момент это не вариант, – Вейдер немного иначе перехватил ремень и придал Люку ускорение, чтобы тот смог перебросить ногу через ветку и выпрямиться, – и в обозримом будущем тоже.

Как это ни удивительно, Люка больше не держали, но он не расслаблялся, каждым сантиметром своего тела готовясь улепетывать, если покажется, что Вейдер собирается снова его схватить.

– Да, ну, это будущее все равно видится недолгим.

– Ситуация не такая бедственная, как тебе кажется. Вода заполнит долину, выровняется, и поток ослабнет. После этого мы доплывем до возвышенности.

Он – возможно, а вот в жизни Люка Скайуокера водные виды спорта много места не занимали. Парни начали учить его плавать, когда через несколько месяцев после Явина они развернули базу на Креалло, но всего пару недель спустя пришлось дать деру, и с тех пор он в глаза не видел ни единого водоема, в котором можно плавать, – не считая болот Дагоба, но, учитывая, что еще там плавало, их Люк не считал.

– Если к тому времени это дерево еще будет стоять, – пробурчал он.

Вейдер не ответил. Возможно, сомневался, что будет. Проклятье.

Ну, смерть от утопления была одним из вариантов бегства, да. Конечно, не совсем план А… но, возможно, умереть на Беспине было бы хуже. Он до сих пор точно не знал, что бы его убило: планета газовая, так что о землю не разобьешься. Может, его сожгло бы трение о воздух, может, отравили или разъели бы газы, а может, он просто висел бы на орбите, пока не умер бы от голода. Утопление представлялось более верным вариантом – несколько минут боли и ужаса, а потом, насколько он слышал, становится очень спокойно, и тебя как бы уносит прочь…

Вейдер резко задрал голову.

– Ты не утонешь.

Люк зло посмотрел на него.

– А хоть бы и утонул, не твое дело.

– Еще как мое. Ты мой…

По стволу ударило случайное бревно, и их снова встряхнуло. Рука Вейдера в поисках опоры метнулась к ветке, Люк вцепился в собственную и выдал себе под нос непечатную тираду под стать той, что послышалась внизу.

– Спокойно, юноша, непосредственной угрозы дереву нет.

– Если мы не успеем отсюда убраться, без разницы, когда оно упадет, нам все равно крышка, – Люк рывком сел. – Что вы там вообще перекрыли, целый океан?

Вейдер обратил на него преисполненный достоинства и призванный утихомирить взгляд.

– Интересы промышленности потребовали перекрыть реку Шкало для разработки месторождений в окружающей области. Этот лес вырос за прошедшие с тех пор столетия.

– ...А.

Люк плотно скрестил руки на груди.

– Вопреки заявлениям сочинителей вашей повстанческой пропаганды, не во всех бедах в этой галактике виноват лично я.

– Но ты очень стараешься, – парировал Люк.

В Силе мелькнуло что-то крайне похожее на смех.

– Возможно.

Неожиданное отсутствие противодействия до того выбило из колеи, что казалось выпадом. Весь жизненный опыт Люка пасовал перед чем-то настолько беззлобным, как беседа. Он решил возмутиться ситуацией в целом:

– И конечно, всему этому приспичило развалиться именно сейчас.

Он даже не знал, что в этом районе вообще есть плотина, но теперь подозревал, что большое голубое пятно на оперативных картах, которое он принял за внутреннее море, – это и была она.

Люк очень надеялся, что ошибается. Они могли провести здесь несколько дней.

– Естественно, – ответил Вейдер. – Выдающееся достижение строительной инженерии, триста лет удерживавшее реку с расходом в четыреста тысяч кубометров в секунду, ничто перед твоим талантом к разрушению, сын.

– Если я рядом, когда оно взрывается, это еще не значит, что взорвал именно я!

– Это называется "возможность правдоподобного отрицания", юноша. И ты утратил ее при Явине.

Это… вообще-то, это был справедливый аргумент. Бурное уничтожение военной и промышленной инфраструктуры и в самом деле часто становилось гвоздем программы в его нынешней жизни. Люк со вздохом провел рукой по волосам.

– Возможно.

Эффект был необыкновенный. Тяжелая, холодная как Хот сущность, мгновенно оттаяв, осветилась смехом, и ее опасные грани чуть смягчились. Затруднительное положение, в котором они оказались, ничуть не раздражало Вейдера – он словно почти наслаждался. Люк ощетинился.

– Но будь это я, – желчно продолжил он, – не стал бы отрицать. Если я правильно помню, у меня смертных приговоров в Империи уже трехзначное число. Вряд ли еще один что-то сильно изменит…

– Ну хорошо, дам тебе шанс, – мягко пророкотал Вейдер. – Если ты не устраивал диверсий на плотинах, зачем же ты здесь?

"Попался как миленький, Скайуокер", – подумал Люк и выругался себе под нос. Впрочем, Вейдер наверняка сам уже обо всем догадался. Одинокий пилот-повстанец рыскает по диким лесам вокруг имперского склада вооружений – что это может быть, кроме разведки? К тому же, Мадин должен был отменить рейд, увидев, что Люк пропустил РВП в расположение флота.

– Разведывал.

– Понимаю, – Вейдер сделал резкий жест рукой, и солидный валун, который вполне мог бы превратить основание дерева в зубочистки, таинственным образом остановился, немного не добравшись до него. – То есть у повстанцев настолько не хватает рук, что приходится растрачивать твои таланты на такую черновую работу?

"Вообще всего не хватает, спасибо за беспокойство", – подумал Люк.

– Не дождешься.

Вейдер щелкнул пальцем. Валун полетел в сторону и – конечно, по чистой случайности, – угодил прямиком в дерево, на которое Люк поглядывал на предмет возможного пути отступления; ствол сломался, и дерево рухнуло в водяную могилу.

– Тогда им просто не хватает ума, чтобы осознать твою истинную ценность.

Не надо было быть мастером-джедаем, чтобы понять, куда он клонит. Люк не хотел об этом думать, не только сейчас – никогда.

– О солнца, – проворчал он. – Я сам вызвался.

– Действительно? – такое объяснение, похоже, понравилось Вейдеру даже больше тех, что предложил он сам. – Тогда так определила Сила. Тебя тянет ко мне, сын, ты не должен больше сопротивляться.

Люк решил, что если так пойдет и дальше, в Вейдера опять полетят шишки.

– Ты здесь вообще ни при чем.

– Прислушайся к своим чувствам, – самодовольно протянул Вейдер. – Ты поймешь, что я прав.

"Ничего я не чувствовал, кроме того, что это задание для одиночки в самой глуши, а я сыт по горло вопросами о том, все ли у меня нормально, не хочу ли я поговорить, как рука, не голодаю ли я, что они могут для меня сделать, что могут…" – подумал Люк.

С другой стороны, возможно, стоило просто позволить Вейдеру истолковать это все как какую-то безотчетную подрывную деятельность неосознанного комплекса сироты.

– Неважно.

Дядю Оуэна это всегда загоняло на стенку – может, Вейдера погонит вниз.

– Что неважно? – потребовал разъяснений Вейдер.

– Все неважно.

Вейдер помедлил.

– Это бессмыслица.

– Неважно.

Снова стало холодно, как у вампы в заднице: до Вейдера дошло.

– Советую хорошенько подумать, прежде чем дерзить дальше, юноша.

– А то что? – огрызнулся Люк. – Вторую руку отрежешь?

Во взгляде Вейдера не было и капли раскаяния.

– Не помню, чтобы первым обнажил оружие. Решивший вызвать меня на дуэль должен быть готов принять сопутствующие риски.

Тут же вспыхнула фантомная боль. Люк сжал протез в кулак и попытался сосредоточиться на этих ощущениях, не на тех, которым, с точки зрения мозга, все еще полагалось быть на конце запястья.

– Ты этого хотел, ты…

Слова ускользали, как всегда, когда он пытался переварить произошедшее, его значение. Насколько Вейдер не пожалел усилий… что он сделал с Ханом, Леей, Чуи… как накручивал, когда Люк только попал в комплекс карбонитной заморозки… как просто играл с добычей, измываясь каждым ударом вполсилы, каждой намеренно не замеченной ошибкой, как растягивал мучения… и только после руки сказал, что человек, который все это с ним сотворил – его… его…

– Ты сам сделал выбор. Насколько я помню, джедай использует Силу для защиты, не для нападения.

Это было как удар световым мечом в живот. Мастер Йода говорил почти то же самое – неоднократно. Трудный урок после трех лет в Альянсе, в котором считали, что лучшая защита – энергичное нападение.

– Ты не дал бы мне поступить иначе, – безжизненным голосом ответил он, ведь и это было правдой. – Ты знал, но все же…

Нужно было с этим завязывать. Долина прекрасно заполнялась водой и без его слез, и потом, от мысли о том, чтобы вот так подставиться под удар, становилось дурно.

Смятение Люка не укрылось от глаз Вейдера, но сочувствие оставалось ему чуждо.

– Все же хотел скрестить мечи? Разумеется. Как еще я мог оценить, на что ты способен?

– Ну, ты получил свой ответ.

Люк не потрудился скрыть горечь в голосе. Урок Беспина – насколько же он еще неопытный, неуклюжий и в целом ничтожный – остался выжжен на подкорке. Удивительно, как это Вейдер все равно им заинтересовался после столь жалкого…

– Безусловно. Твой потенциал даже выше, чем я ожидал.

Пришлось опять тихо вцепиться в ветку, а то от такого Люк свалился бы с дерева.

– О чем ты? Ты меня по стене размазал!

Маска Вейдера уставилась на него, и ее абсолютно неподвижные черты каким-то образом умудрились передать то же выражение, с которым учительница в средней школе Анкорхеда всегда проверяла сочинения Люка (они обычно возвращались к нему в таком виде, словно рядом с ними кого-то убивали топором, а внизу огромными буквами было написано что-нибудь вроде "отличные мысли, ты можешь, я знаю!"). 

– Ты едва начал обучение, я же упражняюсь в фехтовании дольше, чем ты живешь. Твоя оборона должна была продержаться не более нескольких секунд, и все же ты хорошо держал темп, а ближе к концу уже не делал ошибок, с которых начал. Твои способности выходят далеко за пределы обычного для людей, чувствительных к Силе, – он на мгновение перевел взгляд на правую руку Люка, – как и твоя смелость.

Люк открыто вытаращился на него.

– Это… ты… ты преувеличиваешь…

У Вейдера был странный взгляд – почти гордый.

– Я знаю, о чем говорю, юноша. Правильный учитель – и через десять лет ты превзойдешь меня в поединке.

Это было сказано так категорично, так прозаично, что как минимум сам Вейдер точно верил в то, что…

– Бред сивой банты!

– Я знаю, о чем говорю, – невозмутимо повторил Вейдер. – Это не так невероятно, как тебе кажется. Ты же мой сын.

"Почти" отпало. Вейдер им гордился.

Люк проглотил ком в горле и отвернулся. Не хотелось признавать, что ему это важно, но отрицать было невозможно. Он с ужасом подумал, что к тому времени, когда это дерево его отпустит, придется признать еще и то, почему именно важно.

Люк резко закрылся, отчаянно пряча эти мысли, но нечто невидимое уже обволакивало его – сила, пугающая в своей выверенной сдержанности, как кракана, несущая детенышей в пасти. Он поежился и вздрогнул, услышав внизу шевеление: Вейдер поднимался. Инстинкты надрывались, требуя спасаться бегством, только куда?

Подбородок обхватила большая рука. Эти пальцы без труда раскрошили бы челюсть, но сжались ровно настолько, чтобы не дать рефлекторно отдернуть голову и заставить повернуться лицом. В гипнотизирующем взгляде, с которым пришлось встретиться, силы было куда больше.

– От меня не спрячешься, юноша.

Острое возмущение стало Люку лекарством от кратковременного паралича.

– До сих пор получалось!

Он схватился за запястье Вейдера и потянул.

Это было как пытаться бороться с мраморной статуей.

– Но то время прошло.

Для большей доходчивости подержав еще мгновение, Вейдер резко отпустил его, чтобы изменить траекторию очередного упавшего дерева, несущегося в их сторону. Тут же воспользовавшись этим шансом забраться выше и помешать новым попыткам влезть в свое личное пространство, Люк глянул вниз как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вместо их дерева снаряд влетает в ближайшее из еще стоящих и разносит его в щепки.

Близость здесь была понятием относительным: через просвет могли бы пролететь в ряд три крестокрыла. Люк фыркнул и подтянулся еще на ветку выше.

– Тебе не кажется, что это перебор?

Вейдер бросил на него недобрый взгляд, очевидно, посчитал погоню за оказавшейся в тупике дичью пустой тратой сил и вместо этого подвинулся так, чтобы лучше видеть новое пристанище Люка – обломанный сук, до которого было чуть меньше двух метров.

– Это было возможно.

– Прыжок на пятнадцать метров в длину без разбега? По-моему, шансов ноль.

– Я запомнил твой урок, юноша: когда дело касается тебя, оставлять место случайности неразумно.

– Перебор, – уперся Люк.

– Основательный подход.

– Неважно.

Повисла пауза: Вейдер постепенно понимал, что это была шутка, Люк – пытался сделать вид, что не шутил.

– Кого мне благодарить за столь ребяческое издевательство над языком с твоей стороны, юноша, повстанцев?

Как это было похоже на Империю – не потратить и децикреда на учреждение достойной школьной системы на захолустной планете, а потом воротить от тебя нос из-за плохого образования.

– Я, знаешь ли, элитных академий не оканчивал.

– Татуин – недостаточный повод для некультурной речи, – отчитал его Вейдер тоном, однозначно намекавшим на собственный опыт.

Люк ощетинился.

– Я не разгильдяй, если ты об…

– Очевидно, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Вейдер, – твои опекуны уделяли преступно мало внимания твоему образованию.

Люк стиснул зубы – уже не с раздражением, но с тяжелой горькой злобой. Хотелось вырвать из маски голосовой модулятор и раздавить его. А потом, может, и голосовые связки, если от них еще что-то осталось.

– Заткнись.

– Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, юноша.

В змеином шипении явно прозвучала угроза, но прямо сейчас Люку было плевать.

– Да неужели. Уж кто-кто, а ты не имеешь права…

– Не имею права? – прорычал Вейдер. – Осуждать воров и предателей, укравших у меня единственного ребенка?

– Это не воры, это моя семья!

– Твоя семья, – каждое слово источало презрение. – По какому праву они тебя забрали? Потому что случайному влагодобытчику с заштатной планеты случайно захотелось жениться во второй раз через много лет после…

– Потому что они меня любили!

Неявное обвинение загудело над волнами, как кровь гудела в ушах Люка.

– Ты думаешь, я не люблю.

Вопрос, наблюдение, намек, приглашение, все вместе? Гнев улетучился, оставив после себя ком в горле с питтина размером. Лучше было не спрашивать. Любой ответ только провернул бы нож, который в Люка всадили в их предыдущую встречу.

– Плевать тебе, что я думаю, – глухо ответил он. В этом-то сомневаться не приходилось.

Вейдер застыл.

– Слишком быстро делаешь выводы, юноша. Тебе стоило бы научиться думать, прежде чем прыгать.

Последнее слово он чуть ли не рявкнул. Люку впервые подумалось, что, возможно, не он один еще не отошел после Беспина.

Он рассматривал эту мысль целых полсекунды, но потом решил, что снова хорошенько разозлиться будет куда приятнее.

– И что это значит? Будь тебе важно, что я думаю, ты бы не охотился за мной по всей исследованной галактике, мучая моих друзей и загоняя меня на сраные деревья!

– Да, ты явно не имеешь для меня никакого значения.

Люк скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на дерево.

– Иди поимей боевого дроида, как тебе предложение?

– Их нет в наличии.

Люк жестом усталого уныния провел рукой по лицу. Казалось бы, уж кого-кого, а Дарта Вейдера такое должно было разозлить, но нет, как видно, это только пробудило неожиданно обнаружившегося у него внутреннего кореллианца.

– Тогда себя поимей, – проворчал он, просто чтобы увидеть, что будет.

– Анатомически невозможно, – полированные линзы невозмутимо повернулись к Люку. – А что до предыдущего вопроса, твое мнение может не определять мои действия, но оно… мне не безразлично.

"Не слушай, – стиснув зубы, велел сам себе Люк, – не верь, как бы ни хотелось".

Вейдер знал его самое уязвимое место, точно знал, какой эффект произведут подобные слова. Люк не собирался поддаваться на манипуляции так легко.

– А если бы я не мог использовать Силу? – резко ответил он. – Если бы от меня не могло быть никакого толка?

В голове отпечатался четкий образ приподнятой брови.

– Бессмысленно рассуждать об этом. Мой ребенок не может быть обделен Силой.

Из всех самодовольных, высокомерных… Люк не слышал такого гонора с тех пор, как Хан в последний раз пересказывал историю про кессельское дело; откуда в нем было столько… столько правоты, нексу его задери. "Превосходство" было его второе имя, так ведь, его гены ворвались бы в любой репродуктивный расклад и принялись бы хозяйничать, они порубили бы ДНК конкурента крошечными красными световыми мечами…

Дыхательный аппарат резко втянул воздух, Вейдер бросил на Люка изумленный взгляд, и он вжался в развилку, очень стараясь сделать вид, будто не надеется, что дерево поглотит его и не даст опозориться еще сильнее.

Надолго воцарилась тишина, по крайней мере, в том, что не касалось звуков продолжающейся природной катастрофы, – но это не означало, что Вейдер оставил его в покое. Его всепоглощающее присутствие все так же обволакивало Люка – ощущение не из успокаивающих, Люку вспомнились огромные удавы с Явина IV, душившие жертву, пока та не умрет или не слишком ослабеет, чтобы сопротивляться, когда ее будут глотать. Он поежился. Его тоже раздавят насмерть? А может, пасть тьмы проглотит его живьем, и он медленно растворится в ней…

"У меня все еще есть бластер", – подумал он.

Пальцы левой руки скользнули по кобуре на бедре. Ремень держал, вот она, прохладная рукоять. Он мог освободиться в две секунды… если бы только решился. Он вновь поежился.

Вейдер резко поднял взгляд.

– Что такое?

Люк сжал левую руку в кулак.

– Ничего.

– Мне крайне неразумно лгать, юноша.

– Я не лгу! Просто все так говорят, когда…

– Меня не интересует, что говорят все. Ответь на вопрос.

Да, быстро же у него развился Синдром Дяди Оуэна. Казалось, сейчас скажут: "А если все будут прыгать в Каньон Нищего, ты тоже прыгнешь?"

Впрочем, опыт подсказывал, что спорить со стариканами о тонкостях молодежной культуры бесполезно.

– Ладно. Я замерз.

Вейдер наставил на него указательный палец.

– Неискренний ответ.

– Я лгу? – с каменным лицом спросил Люк.

Они оба знали, что нет… технически. Джорнан был не из теплых миров, по крайней мере, эта его часть, а Люк из соображений маскировки оставил жуткий оранжевый летный комбинезон на корабле, и на нем была только легкая бортовая форма.

– Ты играешь формальностями, чтобы не подчиняться. Это не лучше.

– Хочешь настоящий ответ? Дай причину тебе доверять.

Осознав, что именно он сказал, Люк почти сразу растерянно замолчал. Это еще откуда взялось?

Вейдера его слова выбили из колеи еще сильнее. К изумлению Люка, он отодвинулся на шаг и пробормотал: "Ты слишком много себе позволяешь", – но ответ был запоздалый и без обычной высокомерной уверенности.

Зато немного уверенности вернулось к Люку: ему впервые удалось выйти из защиты в нападение.

– Не позволяю, это здравый смысл. Чтоб ты знал, кое-какой у меня есть.

– Мои агенты могли бы с этим поспорить, – сухо отозвался Вейдер.

Люк отвернулся и задрал голову к верхушке дерева; на его лице мелькнула невеселая улыбка. Дака, бортового стрелка, бывшего с ним на Хоте, всегда забавляли фантазии о том, что имперская разведка думает о Люке и его спасительных импровизациях. Бывало, он часами изображал вымышленного имперского аналитика, заставляя ухохатываться Уэса с Зевом. Поговаривали, что однажды его шуточкам улыбнулся даже Хобби "Камнелиц" Кливиан.

– Что-то беспокоит тебя.

Пока прямолинейный подход давал лучшие результаты, чем "ничего" или "не твое дело", почему бы не попробовать еще раз.

– Мне захотелось рассказать о твоих агентах другу. Он смеялся бы не один месяц.

Сгустились метафорические тучи.

– Желания ничего не дадут. Тебе предназначено быть со мной. Ты не вернешься во флот повстанцев.

Люку не нужна была Сила, что почувствовать, что спорить с Вейдером о предназначении будет не продуктивнее, чем доказывать дяде Оуэну, что его "Скайхопперу" очень, ну очень нужен пропульсионный ускоритель Тайм&Бак девятого поколения. Так что он просто пропустил эту часть мимо ушей.

– Я и так не смог бы ему сказать. Он умер на Хоте.

Он ковырнул верх ботинка – беспокойный жест, за прошедшие годы подцепленный в ангарах.

– Один из твоих ведомых.

Люк резко посмотрел на него.

– Бортовой стрелок. Как ты…

– Я тоже пилот, юноша. Тебе следует знать.

– Я знаю, просто не представляю, чтобы на тебя как-то повлияло то, что твой ведомый превратился в огненный шар.

"Без обид", – подумал он.

– Повышенная склонность к сопереживанию тебя погубит, юноша, – поучающий палец вернулся. – Наша последняя встреча должна была тебя этому научить.

– По-моему, что меня чуть не погубило, так это отсутствие склонности к сопереживанию у тебя, – парировал Люк. – Веди ты себя цивилизованно, я бы…

– Если я буду с тобой нянчиться, это не пойдет тебе на пользу, – брови Люка вознеслись в небеса, но он не успел даже возмущенно фыркнуть, – Император ведет себя ничуть не более цивилизованно. Вот кто должен тебя волновать.

– О, волнует, – проворчал Люк, – еще как.

– Тогда я твоя единственная альтернатива. Джедаи здесь не помощники, дитя. По-твоему, почему их не осталось?

Люк посчитал, что сейчас не время упоминать, что это не совсем так, и потом, мысли пошли в другом направлении.

– То есть ты говоришь, чтобы побороть его, придется обратиться на темную сторону.

Он выдержал нейтральный тон. Этого должно было вполне хватить, чтобы подтолкнуть Вейдера…

– Другого пути нет, сын.

А вот сейчас должно было стать опасно, в этом он был уверен, но осторожничать было немного поздновато.

– Так если дело в этом… в чем твое оправдание?

Гробовое молчание.

Ключевое слово – "гробовое".

– Что? – прорычал Вейдер.

Ну, коготь увяз – всей вуду пропасть.

– Ты все говоришь, что это единственный способ, но ты уже не знаю сколько лет на темной стороне, а он никак не сдохнет. Сейчас ты лучше джедаев только тем… что еще не мертв.

Он собирался сказать "жив", но можно ли назвать этот костюм жизнью?

Вейдер сверлил его взглядом, как плосснийский угорь-гипнотизер.

– Ты многого не знаешь, юноша.

Люк не менее сердито посмотрел в ответ. От этого словечка начинало подташнивать.

– Да, наверное, почти столько же, сколько ты намеренно забыл.

– ДОВОЛЬНО.

"А. Так вот на что это похоже, когда он по-настоящему зол", – подумалось Люку.

Сила кипела и клокотала, словно кислота, бушевала, как песчаная буря, заставляла мелким грызуном застыть в безотчетном ужасе; его будто заранее разбило трупное окоченение. Проносящиеся внизу воды реки не шли ни в какое сравнение с неистовой мощью, что он едва не обрушил себе на голову.

– Больше, – тоном, каким пророк мог бы произносить первейшую и величайшую из заповедей целой расы, начал Вейдер, – не испытывай мое терпение в столь безобразной и наглой манере.

Люк не решился ответить: он не был уверен, что остатки терпения Вейдера выдержат что-то кроме "так точно"... и испуганный ли, нет ли, Люк не собирался настолько под него прогибаться. Так что он лишь кивнул и сосредоточился на том, чтобы никоим образом не нарушить мысленное личное пространство Вейдера.

Впрочем, чувствовалось, как большое и черное утрачивает ядовитые нотки и вновь обволакивает его.

– Ты боишься.

– Потому что я не идиот, – пробормотал Люк.

– Тебе нечего меня бояться.

– Отлично! По рукам, – Люк многозначительно протянул ему правую руку.

Вейдер не замедлил подняться и схватить ее. Все должно было быть не так! Люк отшатнулся, но только чуть не сверзился с дерева. Невидимая рука придержала его, и пульс подскочил, подстегнутый новой волной испуга.

– Тихо, – рассеянно произнес Вейдер.

Рассматривая, он повернул зажатую руку, и Люк изо всех сил постарался не пойти вразнос от паники. Затянувшееся прикосновение – там, особенно там, – каждый нерв заставляло дать команду к бегству, хоть и бежать-то было некуда. Голова пошла кругом, поплыли черные точки…

– Дыши, – велел Вейдер, отпустил руку, и Люк, отдернув ее, наконец смог сделать слабый вдох. – На удивление хороший протез, учитывая, какими ресурсами обычно располагают повстанцы. Возможно, они все же знают тебе цену, – он бросил на протез еще один скептический взгляд, – или это работа твоей принцесски?

Люк сдвинул брови, из-за последней нежданной неприятности разозлившись еще сильнее.

– Лея никого не выделяет, у нее есть такая штука, принципы называется.

– Принципы, – сказал Вейдер так, будто в этом слове было не три слога, а три буквы, – слишком легко оставляют без внимания, когда у сердца есть вопросы поважнее.

Люк не сразу понял подтекст и не поверил своим ушам.

– Мы с ней всего лишь друзья.

– Конечно, – очевидно, Хан все-таки захватил не весь рынок снисходительных насмешек. – Я не дурак, сын.

Люк застонал. И надо же было Вейдеру в своем допросе зациклиться на той единственной теме, которой Уэс Дженсон и все двенадцатое звено доканывали его с тех пор, как он сошел на землю Явина по трапу "Сокола" бок о бок с Леей. Империя и без того натворила достаточно несправедливостей.

– Ты же был на Беспине, ты знаешь, что ей нравится Хан.

– Экстремальные обстоятельства порождают нехарактерные всплески эмоций, – сказал Вейдер, как считал Люк, очень коротко и емко описав отношения Хана и Леи. – Она слишком умна, чтобы действительно предпочесть тебе этого контрабандиста.

– Ты много чего не знаешь о Хане – и вообще, тебе-то какое дело, с кем Лея решит…

– Никакого. Замечу лишь, что принцессе, пусть даже привыкшей к обществу предателей и террористов, не пристало принимать ухаживания преступника, не способного даже содержать в приличном состоянии свой корабль.

Люк фыркнул.

– Да, ей под стать только лучшие нищие фермеры Внешнего Кольца.

– По рождению ты не фермер, юноша. Твоя родословная заслуживает не меньшего уважения, чем родословная удочеренной принцессы.

– Уверен, принцессы выше рыцарей-джедаев, даже если их удочерили.

Повисло натянутое молчание.

– Я имел в виду твою мать.

Люк выпрямился так резко, что чудом ничего не потянул.

– Мою мать? О чем ты? Кем она была?

Молчание из натянутого сделалось взвинченным. Скрип сжавшихся кулаков Вейдера было слышно даже на фоне грохотания силившейся проглотить их реки.

– Кеноби что, совсем ничего о ней не говорил?

Люк проглотил ком в горле и отвернулся.

– Он не… в смысле… я не спрашивал.

Вейдер повернулся к нему так, словно он был в чем-то из всего этого виноват.

– Почему нет? Ты не хотел ничего знать о собственной матери?

– Просто… подумал, так будет лучше, – Люк опять нервно затеребил верх ботинка. – То есть… дядя с тетей совсем ничего о ней не знали и… я подумал… ну, с чего бы им ничего не знать, если только…

– Если только что?

Люк провел рукой по волосам. Его что, действительно заставят сказать это вслух?

– Меня не первого оставили на пороге, ладно? Я в курсе, почему так обычно бывает!

– По-твоему, я ничтожный слабовольный дурак, разгуливающий по галактике и делающий детей портовым шлюхам? Или, по-твоему, твоя мать…

– Как я мог знать? Тогда я думал, что ты был навигатором на корабле, возившем спайс!

– Навигатором на ..!

Судя по звукам, Вейдер поперхнулся собственной яростью, – и весь этот сумасшедший дом вдруг показался Люку ужасно, безобразно смешным. Пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы не дать вырваться истерическому хохоту.

– И этих людей ты упорно называешь семьей?

– Если тебе от этого легче, я никогда особо не верил.

Легче Вейдеру не стало. Кривящееся в отвращении лицо так и просвечивало через маску.

– Им повезло, что мне до них не добраться, – резко произнес он. – Навигатор на корабле, возящем спайс…

– Могло быть хуже, – легкомысленно сообщил Люк, – могли сказать, что ты был сборщиком мусора в Мос-Эйсли и тебя затоптала понесшая банта.

Вейдер продолжил расхаживать по метру-двум своей ветки, как месяц голодающий тигр.

– Странно конкретная альтернатива, – выдавил он.

– Мой друг Биггс раньше…

Люка резко вернуло с небес на землю. Биггс умер, и с Люком говорил его убийца. Который не раз едва не убил его самого. Который не моргнув глазом убил бы Хана с Леей. Он проглотил ком в пересохшем горле.

– Друг-любитель посмеяться над разведкой Империи?

– Нет, – Люк сорвал шишку и запустил ее в реку под ногами, – этот из числа тех, кого ты убил.

Ну, здесь он, возможно, был не вполне справедлив. Как и он, Дак с Биггсом знали, на что подписываются. Шла война, на войне умирают, Вейдер ведь не охотился на них специально.

"Нет, – заметил внутренний зануда, – такое особое отношение он приберегает для собственного ребенка".

– У тебя слишком много друзей, – сообщил снизу Вейдер.

– Кто бы говорил, у тебя-то ни одного нет.

– Благоразумному человеку именно столько и нужно.

Люк запустил еще одну шишку.

– Да ну? А я тут тогда как появился?

– Огромной ценой.

Раздражение оставило Люка. По Силе прошла рябь горечи, пропитанной гневом и удушливым чувством вины. Она наполняла в равной степени страхом и жалостью. Что бы ни случилось с матерью Люка, Вейдер считал себя в ответе за это – возможно, не без причины. Люк сразу решил, что эту причину он узнавать не хочет. Никогда.

Но и совсем оставить тему он тоже не мог, не после стольких лет без информации, и хрипло прошептал:

– Ты ее любил?

Аура Вейдера обернулась непроницаемым камнем.

– Она мертва. Это больше не имеет значения.

Люк сорвал еще шишку и принялся медленно отдирать от нее по кусочку.

– Если это не важно, почему ты не хочешь отвечать?

Вейдер промолчал. Дыхательный аппарат отработал пять циклов. Десять. Пятнадцать. Такое молчание, наверное, само по себе было ответом… но Люк больше не хотел предполагать или догадываться, он хотел знать.

Двадцать. Тридцать…

– Да.

Говорить что-то кроме этого единственного резкого слова Вейдер явно не собирался, но довольно было и его. Люк проглотил ком в горле и кивнул.

– Спасибо.

– За что?

Люк помедлил.

– За то, что сказал.

– Не благодари меня за такие вещи. Знать их – твое право.

Люк со вздохом согнул ногу и опустил на колено руку с еще зажатыми в пальцах останками шишки.

– Да, ну, так считали не все.

"Оби-Ван, что же ты не сказал?" – подумал он.

Промолчав несколько минут – кто знает, чем он занимался, – Вейдер вдруг заговорил вновь:

– Эти три месяца причинили тебе боль.

Люк опустил взгляд и отвернулся. Что толку отрицать то, что Вейдер, должно быть, постоянно чувствовал в нем? Рука ни в какое сравнение не шла.

– ...Да.

– Я не желал и не стремился к этому, когда говорил тебе.

Люк пожал плечами, пытаясь вызвать к жизни барьер из нечувствительности, которым спасался в отсутствие отдушин.

– Ты с кем-нибудь говорил?

Он поморгал: в глазах защипало.

– Мне не с кем.

Вейдер скептически воззрился на него.

– А как же твои бесчисленные друзья?

– Ты о тех, кого пытал, тех, кто все бы отдал, чтобы тебя пристрелить, или тех, что мертвы? – Люк бросил растерзанную шишку, и воды поглотили ее. – Как я и сказал, мне не с кем.

Снова воцарилось непроницаемое молчание. Люк тоскливо смотрел на бушующую воду. Он даже Ардва сказать не решался. Кто-нибудь мог случайно услышать или Ардва, волнуясь за него, мог проболтаться C-3PO или Лее, такой он был независимый.

– Кроме одного.

Люк внутренне замер: он узнал про мастера Йоду? Как он мог…

До Люка вдруг дошел смысл многозначительного взгляда, которым его смерили. Боги, почему он?

– Не думаю.

– Кто тебя здесь подслушает? – парировал Вейдер. – Рыбы?

На мгновение позабыв все страхи, Люк сощурился, вглядываясь в воду.

– А что, там есть рыбы?

Он ни разу не видел рыбу. На Дагоба водились только угри.

– Немного, – сообщил Вейдер, – мелкие.

– И как их ни обо что не убило.

– Похоже, у них хорошо с уклонением. Как и у моего сына.

Люк провел по волосам дрожащей рукой.

– Это помогает выживать.

– Не пытайся сказать, что тебе не хочется об этом поговорить. Я знаю правду.

Да, хотелось. Хотелось все это выложить, выложить, и чтобы кто-нибудь помог разобраться в случившемся и в том хаосе, что воцарился у него в душе.

– Не могу.

– Почему нет?

Напор опять сошел на нет – теперь Вейдер говорил до странного терпеливо, и против этого выстоять было куда сложнее. Сердце сжалось так, словно единственное удерживало его на краю пропасти, сжалось, словно моллюск перед хищником. Он зажмурился. Почему обязательно должно быть так больно?

– Потому что ты используешь это против меня.

И снова молчание. Так и было, Вейдер и не отрицал. Люк начинал понимать, что он тяготеет к откровенности – по крайней мере, как сам ее видит, и по крайней мере, когда дело касается Люка.

Потому-то сказанное Вейдером и стало для Люка такой неожиданностью.

– Ну хорошо. Даю слово, все, что ты скажешь в следующие пятнадцать минут, останется… неиспользованным.

Люк вытаращился на него.

– Я не могу вот так поверить!

– Почему нет? Я никогда тебе не лгал, юноша.

Тон голоса усиленно намекал, что Оби-Ван бы так заявить не смог, но Люк решил сделать вид, что ничего из невысказанного не услышал.

– Да ладно, у тебя возможности-то почти не было, сколько мы здесь, час?

Не отрывая от Люка изучающего взгляда, Вейдер скрестил руки на груди. Люк упрямо смотрел в ответ.

– Твою мать звали Падме Амидала. Я встретил ее ребенком. С первого взгляда я понял, что… что она будет важной частью моей жизни. Она была мала ростом, но велика духом. Я… – он неловко замолчал, – я вижу в тебе многое от нее.

В животе что-то сжалось. Как ни неуклюже, холодно и бесстрастно вышло у Вейдера, Люк понимал, какой обмен ему пытаются предложить. Признание за признание, горечь за горечь, слабость за слабость. Он нервно пошевелил пальцами, понимая, что его очередь, и никак не зная, с чего начать.

– Я…

Вейдер все с тем же странным терпением ждал внизу.

– Я… не сводил глаз с неба. В детстве.

Терпение немного сдало.

– Ты хотел летать, я знаю. Как это связано с нашим разговором?

Люк покачал головой; в горле пересохло.

– Дело было не в полете.

– Тогда в чем?

– ...Я надеялся, что отец прилетит.

Он скорчился, от очередной болезненной судороги стало дурно. Он это сказал. Отец, вот кого он высматривал – тоскливо, почти безнадежно, но все не в силах отговорить себя от дурацкой убежденности в том, что это возможно. Именно поэтому он сразу понял, что произнесенные на Беспине слова – правда, как бы отчаянно ни хотелось, чтобы они были ложью. Не глупые детские мечты притягивали его взгляд к небесам – это Сила нашептывала ему на ухо, даже когда он был почти глух к ее словам. Его отца действительно можно было найти, просто искать где надо стал бы только Оби-Ван.

– Но ты так и не появился, – прошептал он.

Вспыхнувший гнев Вейдера вознесся над водами.

– Не по своей же вине. Кеноби…

– Да какая разница?! – Люк повернулся к нему. – Как же ты не понимаешь? Какая разница, кто виноват?! Тебя не было! Тебя не было, и мне пришлось… пришлось тебя как-то придумать и…

И без того сумбурные, спутанные мысли вырвались из-под контроля, и он просто опустился на ветку и уперся головой в колени; память кричала навзрыд, и ему уже было плевать, что Вейдер все увидит. Четыре: он спрашивает у тети Беру, почему другие дети зовут взрослых, которые с ними, мамами и папами, а он нет. Шесть: хоронят двоюродного дедушку Клигга, и он вдруг осознает, что такое смерть. Годы насмешек в начальной школе: Татуин даже детей учит быть жестокими не по возрасту. Одиннадцать: все едут с отцами на охоту, только не он, потому что дядя Оуэн сказал, что это не по правилам. Шестнадцать: он сам учится летать на "Скайхоппере", ведь дядя Оуэн не умеет и вообще считает это глупым риском. Девятнадцать: он стоит в хибаре Бена со световым мечом в руках и радостью в сердце, он ведь знал, знал, что не был его отец никаким навигатором ни на каком дурацком корабле. Двадцать: он разговаривает с ветеранами-повстанцами, собирая обрывки информации из их воспоминаний и выстраивая себе путь на будущее. Двадцать два: Беспин…

Вейдер и сам отбросил всю выдержку. Вокруг бушевала такая ярость, какой Люк и представить не мог. Ломались ветви, вода поднималась жгучими вихрями, неестественный ветер вдавливал Люка в ствол за спиной – и все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с грандиозной бурей в Силе. Гнев Вейдера вызвал возмущения в ее структуре на многие световые годы в любом направлении, пропитал ее, извратил, вспучил. Стоило, наверное, перепугаться, но в сердце царило такое смятение, что казалось, что и вокруг должно быть так же. Он даже вскрикнуть не мог, просто сидел, упершись ногами в ветку и стараясь не сорваться.

Вихрь ярости крутился все быстрее и ближе, сходясь на нем, ставя его в эпицентр бури. Сквозь рев воды и ветра и его собственное хриплое дыхание пробился треск ближней ветки… Люк больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как поднимается рядом ужасающая громада Вейдера… и две огромные руки легли по бокам головы, и ко лбу прижались ровные грани округлого шлема, и ярость прошила его насквозь, вонзилась в сознание и обрушила ответный рой образов.

Женщина с темными волосами – прекрасная, молодая, блестящая во всех смыслах. Счастливейший из дней. Ее радость… ее тревога… ее скорбь… ее паника… ее холодное неподвижное тело на смертном одре, затянутое тучами небо, свечи и слезы… Оби-Ван, огонь, ложь, ярость, он забрал ее у меня, забрал тебя, тебя, сына, единственного сына… рой собственных детских воспоминаний Люка, каждое преисполнено гнева Вейдера, его горечи, терзающего его чувства утраты… забрал у меня это, и это, и это…

С широко распахнутыми глазами Люк отшатнулся и с полным ужаса выдохом в упор уставился в оптику шлема Вейдера. Он не знал, что и думать, что чувствовать – ужаснуться ли вторжению в свой разум, испугаться нечеловеческой способности к гневу или ощутить отвращение при виде еще более потрясающей способности ненавидеть, прийти в восторг от драгоценных обрывков воспоминаний о матери, которой не знал, или… или преисполниться радостью от того, насколько он важен отцу – ужасно, маниакально, далеко за гранью разумного… но Люку всю жизнь так не хватало отца, что его потребность быть кому-то нужным ненамного уступала в силе этому собственническому чувству.

И это определенно било в сердце сильнее всего. Однажды поддавшись, вырваться уже не выйдет; пустота у них в душе походила на разные полюса магнита. Самое глубокое, самое щемящее желание превратилось в то, от чего надо было во что бы то ни стало отказаться – или навеки потерять себя.

Пятнадцать минут еще не прошли, так что он позволил прозвучать и этой мысли тоже.

Буря вокруг замерла, звуки стихли – остались только грохот реки, шепчущий ветер и неизменный ритм дыхательного аппарата. Вейдер его не отпустил, напротив, сжал еще сильнее, все выискивая глазами взгляд Люка.

Вернувшийся страх рос с каждой секундой, что Вейдер не сводил с него глаз. Надо было не дать ему это услышать, и к ситху обещание. Теперь он точно знал, насколько сомнительна решимость Люка, какой перевес на его стороне, как манит уже само его существование. Как он поступит?

Хватка ослабла, превратилась в нечто почти нежное, пальцы успокаивающе провели по волосам. Чужое присутствие в сознании тихо, понимающе пульсировало, словно Вейдер точно знал, какова эта душевная мука. Люк вновь закрыл глаза и сидел без движения, ожидая, когда эта нежность со стороны отца рассеется, и надеясь, что она не рассеется никогда.

Тщетно, конечно. Уговор был только на пятнадцать минут.

– Ни я, ни ты не можем изменить прошлое, дитя, но знай, – рука потянулась, зарылась в волосы и заставила Люка поднять взгляд, – не будь я в неведении, тебе не пришлось бы напрасно ждать и дня.

Люк опустошенно кивнул. О да, Вейдер пришел бы за ним – и дядя, тетя и Бен, вероятно, погибли бы куда раньше, а детство его было бы куда мучительнее, чем на Татуине. Как всегда говорила тетя Беру, бойся своих желаний.

Как же она была права.

Пальцы Вейдера только сжались сильнее, почти до боли.

– Еще не поздно, – пугающим жестом ведя рукой по линии челюсти, пробормотал он, – еще не взрослый.

Люк не замедлил ответить недовольным взглядом.

– Если что, я все слышу.

Пожалуй, прямо сейчас у них это было не взаимно: Вейдер продолжал в упор разглядывать его и бормотать себе под нос, будто Люк не произнес ни слова.

– Но это ненадолго. Растешь так быстро. Забыл…

Люк решил, что с него хватит, и толкнул руку Вейдера – скорее для выразительности, чем в надежде и в самом деле ее отпихнуть.

– Что тут забывать? Ты меня и сейчас едва знаешь.

Вейдер раздраженно вздохнул и отпустил его.

– Может, тебе это кажется невероятным, мальчик, но я сам когда-то был молод.

Люк закатил глаза, скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на ствол дерева и, подумав, выразил копившуюся двадцать с лишним лет обиду пинком в наплечник. Результатом стали глухой металлический стук и слегка отбитые пальцы ноги. Вейдер резко повернул голову.

– Чего ты думаешь добиться таким ребячеством?

– Ты сам без конца называешь меня ребенком, почему бы что-то из этого не извлечь?

– Воспитывай тебя я… – заворчал Вейдер.

– Но ты не воспитывал, – Люк попытался пнуть еще разок, но ботинок попал в такие тиски, что под кожей заскрежетали друг о друга плюсневые кости.

– Еще одна попытка, и для пересборки всего, что ниже щиколотки, понадобится команда преданных своему делу нейрохирургов-ортопедов.

Люк округлил глаза. Он не слышал столь добротных угроз с тех пор, как дядя Оуэн устроил ему разнос, когда он в последний раз "забыл" провести еженедельное техобслуживание влагосборника номер тридцать два, что в самом дальнем и жарком уголке фермы.

– Ты сейчас импровизировал или…

– А ты как думаешь?

– ...Думаю, что использую это на Уэсе, когда он в следующий раз будет запаздывать с отчетом по боеприпасам.

– Тебе не представится такой возможности, – пальцы сжались еще сильнее, и Люк все же поморщился.

– Я пошутил, у тебя что, вообще нет чувства юмора?

– Ты появился на свет.

Люк полных три секунды потрясенно просидел с квадратными глазами. Вейдер – и тот выглядел растерянным, по крайней мере, пока у Люка не вырвался смешок, тут уж он отбросил явную неуверенность в собственной способности вести конструктивный человеческий диалог и перешел прямиком к самодовольству.

– Нет, – более или менее уверившись, что сможет говорить с серьезным лицом, ответил Люк, – это пошутила Сила.

И поскольку повстанцы не пасуют перед угрозами Империи, даже когда угрозы исходят от их собственных отцов, он поднял ногу и опустил ее Вейдеру на плечо.

Вейдер резко напрягся, и Люк на мгновение подумал, не заработает ли себе протез ноги, но потом ботинок осторожно похлопали. Вейдер вернулся к созерцанию остатков леса и разлившейся реки, и Люк сдвинул брови: теперь придется подгадывать момент, чтобы эту ногу снять.

Задачка почему-то казалась даже труднее, чем поиск способа убраться с планеты, не связанного с имперскими транспортными службами.

Погодите-ка. А если просто… попросить? Разговор местами шел вполне неплохо, и в целом Вейдер, похоже, был в довольно снисходительном настроении, раз соглашался терпеть соотношение один к одному в вопросах плеч и ботинок. Если получится объяснить, почему…

– Знаешь, я ведь не могу улететь с тобой, – после нескольких минут напряженных размышлений начал он.

– Потрясающе, – отозвался Вейдер. – По-моему, ты не можешь улететь без меня.

– Я должен кое-что сделать.

– И что же?

В голосе зазвучали предостерегающие нотки, но снисходительное настроение пока держалось: Вейдер был готов слушать, но если Люк хотел склонить этот бешеный отцовский инстинкт к собственной точке зрения, переть напролом было противопоказано.

– Ты же помнишь Хот, да? Насквозь промерзшая планетка?

По Силе прошла смешливая рябь.

– Помню, и если ты собрался сказать, что хочешь туда вернуться…

– Нет, спасибо, только через мой труп, – Люк опустил взгляд на руки. – Я там чуть не погиб, ты знал?

Повисло натянутое молчание, чувствовалось, как Вейдер весь напрягся.

– Нет, – коротко ответил он, – не знал. В бою?

– Еще до того. На таком холоде все работает только с тройным усилением, так что всего за несколько дней до вашего появления мы еще разъезжали повсюду на тонтонах, расставляя преобразователи внутренней подстанции. Я закончил патрулирование и задержался проверить место падения метеорита на случай, если это разведдроид.

– Это был он?

– Я так и не узнал. На меня напала одна из тех жутких местных снежных тварей – убила тонтона, вырубила меня, затащила к себе в логово. Я смог выбраться, но к тому времени стемнело, а до базы было, наверное, кликов пятнадцать. Ночью там до минус сорока, да еще и метель поднялась, я потерялся. Я прошел, не знаю, может, два-три клика, больше не смог. Слышал потом, что до смерти от холода оставалось, наверное, минут пять, может, меньше.

Вейдер помолчал.

– Но ты остался жив. Воспользовался Силой и…

– Нет. Хан пошел искать меня.

Единственным ответом были звуки работы дыхательного аппарата.

– Он услышал, что я не отметился по прибытии, взял палатку и обогреватель и пошел, при том что видимость снизилась до трех метров, а температура была минус двадцать пять и продолжала падать. При том что ворота базы задраивали на ночь. Он отправился за мной в эту бурю, чтоб ей провалиться, он нашел меня и десять часов не давал мне сдохнуть, пока наутро не смогли отправить спидеры искать нас с воздуха.

Вейдер все так же молчал.

– Вот почему я сказал, что ты многого не знаешь о Хане. Вот почему я отправился на Беспин, хоть и знал, что ты этого хочешь. Я обязан ему жизнью, – Люк молча посмотрел на уничтоженный, истерзанный потоком лес, – ты обязан ему моей жизнью.

Вейдер наконец заговорил:

– Ты попытаешься забрать его у хатта.

– Нет, – сухо ответил Люк, – я его заберу. Надеюсь, ты не питаешь слабости к Джаббе.

– А ты как думаешь?

"Думаю, слабость у тебя одна, и это я".

Мысль всплыла так быстро, что ее было не подавить. Люк отложил ее разбор – и, вероятно, панику по этому поводу, – на потом.

– Ну так вот. Я не могу улететь с тобой.

– Полагаю, тебе не приходило в голову, что Соло мог бы быстрее, значительно легче и безопаснее забрать я.

– Да, вроде как ты мог просто парализовать меня выстрелом из бластера, когда я только приземлился на Беспине. Но ты этого не сделал. Потому что это было личное.

Кое-чего Люк не сказал: "Ты можешь отпустить меня: я вернусь. Это тоже личное", – но подозревал, что Вейдер услышал и это.

Вейдер повернулся к нему.

– Ну раз это личное, то обязательства, конечно, нужно выполнить.

Люк уставился на него.

"Серьезно? Не может быть, чтобы это правда…" – подумал он.

– Где ты оставил корабль? Он переживет подобное? – Вейдер показал на несущийся поток.

"Хан ни за что не поверит. Я сам ни за что не поверю".

– Возможно, – ошарашенно ответил Люк, – он за следующей грядой.

Он махнул рукой на юг, где вода поворачивала в сторону от возвышенности и уходила вниз по изгибающейся долине.

– Когда поток ослабнет, я пойду с тобой.

– Со мной? – Люк замер, глубоко внутри встрепенулась надежда. – Серьезно?

– Серьезно. Если корабль не полетит, я организую тебе другой транспорт.

Люк провел рукой по лицу и не проронил ни слезинки. И когда отец вновь хлопнул его по ботинку – тоже, и когда четыре часа спустя поток наконец ослаб и отец не просто научил его плавать, а тремя разными стилями, и когда стоящий над термической трещиной корабль нашелся все таким же сухим, и когда он, готовый к взлету, устроился в кабине, и на подбородок легла тяжелая рука, глаза Люка тоже остались сухими.

– Мои наилучшие пожелания капитану Соло, когда ты его заберешь.

– Честно говоря, я, наверное, промолчу. Сомневаюсь, что он оценит.

Вейдер задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Пожалуй, ты прав.

Рука легла на щеку, и Вейдер в последний раз наклонился к нему.

– Еще увидимся, сын. Я буду высматривать тебя в небе.

Люк закрыл глаза и кивнул. Почему же все всегда так трудно?

Вейдер негромко фыркнул.

– Потому что ты мой сын. Шишка от дерева недалеко падает.

Люк возмущенно посмотрел на него.

– Вообще нет чувства юмора.

Он взял шлем, и Вейдер отстранился, чтобы дать его надеть.

– Единственная просьба, сын. Будь любезен в будущем сосредоточить свой талант к разрушениям на военных целях и воздержись от уничтожения ценной гражданской инфраструктуры, которая даже не принадлежит Империи.

– Сказал же, я не… а, проехали…

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Проклятье (хатт.). – Прим. пер. [ ▲ ]
> 



End file.
